


chasing clouds

by windwhisper



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Self-Indulgence, can be read as platonic on sonic's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: Amy's been acting different lately. Not in a bad way, exactly, but still different.Sonic tries to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	chasing clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like... A sort of missing scene, I guess? I didn't tag it with that because I'm not sure what it would be missing from, except just... Canon as a whole.
> 
> If I had to place it somewhere I'd say "vaguely before Forces", but at this point canon is a make-your-own-soda machine. Initially it was meant to be a sort of prequel to Affection Without Labels, or at least set firmly in the IDW-verse as an explanation for how they got to the dynamic they have there, but I lost that thread somewhere along the way and didn't quite feel like picking it up again. Still, if you want to see it that way then who am I to stop you?
> 
> As for the fic itself: I just wanted something soft and sweet, and not necessarily particularly romantic. Hope this can deliver.

The thought occurs to him as they're lying in the shade. He's halfway asleep despite the book in his lap, while she's watching the clouds and offering occasional observations. 

"Look! It's a flicky," she exclaims, and it's nice to hear her so unabashedly happy about something for the first time in a while - enough so that he moves to look. Following her gaze, he has to admit the resemblance is uncanny.

Still, there's something else on his mind. "Not to change the subject," he interrupts. "But can I ask you about something that's been bugging me for a bit?"

She turns her curious gaze on him now, with a smile blinding as the sun. Everything about her is so much, and so sincere; he has to wonder how she does it. "Of course! You can tell me anything, Sonic. You know that."

He knows perfectly well, though it's nice to be reminded sometimes. 

Still, that doesn't mean this won't be awkward to ask. "You haven't been talking about the whole _marriage_ thing so much lately. What, are you _giving up_?"

He doesn't think she is: she's still as bubbly and playfully romantic as ever, if a little toned down about it. And really, if she were giving up completely it would be a bit of a disappointment: the closer they are as friends, the more fun their little game becomes. Because that's all it is by now, just a game: she chases after him as she always has, and sometimes he slows down enough to hang out for a while. Like today.

She flashes a devious smile. "Not on your life! You'll trip and fall head over heels for me someday, I just know it."

In that moment, she looks and sounds just the way she did when they were kids. When she was still Rosy the Rascal, the reckless girl who called him a hero and swore she'd keep up.

(Admittedly, she's done a pretty good job of that for someone who doesn't have super speed. Not everyone can do what she does, he knows that first-hand.)

He hums in acknowledgement, not quite feeling like voicing his doubts today. "You seem pretty sure of yourself, but how do you know?"

She reaches into her pocket and produces a deck of cards - tarot, is that what they're called? He's seen her with them before, as far back as the day they first met, but somehow he's never thought to ask. At first he hadn't really cared, and she stopped using them as much not long after.

"Written in the cards," she says with confidence.

"Nothing's set in stone," he challenges.

"You're right," she nods, and he's taken aback for a moment. "It's not. Just look at Silver."

Sonic raises an eyebrow at how quickly she's refuted her own point. "So…?"

"I look again every so often," she admits with a smile and a faint blush. "And it's all good so far. But the future's always changing, especially when we influence it."

He wonders, briefly, what 'all good' looks like to her. He contemplates asking, but then realizes he still hasn't received an answer to his initial question. "Still doesn't explain the sudden shift."

She shrugs. "Simple, really. It's kinda like… A compromise?"

That's not what he expected to hear at all. "Eh?"

Amy hums, looking back up at the clouds while she talks. "All or nothing… I was looking at it that way, when it really doesn't need to be. You're you, and that's not going to change - and that's why I love you in the first place."

He flushes slightly. She tosses the word around so casually, and the part that startles him is that she means it every time. It's been years, but he doesn't think he'll ever really get used to it. Then he remembers that she's still talking, and tries to focus on what she's saying.

"So it was me that had to change how I looked at things. I was seeing one future, and I thought of it as the only outcome. But it wasn't: it was just a possibility. Like you and me, and how we're sitting here now."

He nods along, forgetting for a moment that her eyes are on the sky. "Mm."

"There are endless possibilities," she sighs dreamily. "And maybe we never get married, or anything like that… Maybe nothing changes at all. Or maybe it's just like this, forever. I don't think I'd mind it too much, as long as it's with you."

It doesn't seem so bad. Certainly not forever - he can't really imagine doing _anything_ for that long - but for a while, at least. Still, he has to challenge her in some way, and so he does. "You're not accounting for everything. Bad things can still happen, you know."

"They do, sometimes," she agrees, easier than he'd expected her to. She's always been the optimist, the one who doesn't dare give up no matter the circumstances. "I'm not too worried about it, though."

Ah, there it is. He thought for a moment that he lost her there. And while he has an idea, he can't help but ask: "Oh? And why might _that_ be?"

"You're here," she says sweetly, meeting his eyes with her blinding smile once again. "I know you: you'll never let anything bad happen. Not for long, anyway. That's why you're my hero, Sonic."

He's not sure what it is about it - her unabashed sincerity, or perhaps her unwavering faith in him, or just the perfect blend of emotions that she somehow manages to convey in just the two syllables that make up his name - but his voice fails him for a moment, and he can't help the small smile that plasters itself onto his face. It's pretty sweet, hanging out like this.

His gaze turns skyward and he elbows her, finding that he's once again able to speak. "That one kinda looks like Eggman, don't you think?"

"Oh, you're right! Is he sunny side up?"

"Nah. Soft boiled."

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this is shameless self-indulgence, and I just hope you found something to enjoy. Stay safe and love yourselves!


End file.
